Rivalidad Amistosa
by acarlalala
Summary: Un vistazo a la relación de hermanos entre Jon y Robb cuando eran jóvenes. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**RIVALIDAD AMISTOSA**

El clima frio era característico en Invernalia, la respiración era visible aun cuando se daba la más ligera bocanada de aliento al compás del viento que soplaba con una helada que era capaz de cortar hasta la piel, si el frío era un adversario de todos los días pero no importaba cuan frío estuviese haciendo, no faltaba el día en que el tenaz Jon Snow entrenara a tempranas horas de la mañana porque después sin falta, desde las 7:00 am, realizaba sus obligaciones diarias.

Veinte minutos ejercitando movimientos con su pequeña y delgada espada y Jon se sentía un vencedor, el frío esta mañana en particular era más retador que otros días y eso en lugar de ahuyentarlo le daba el impulso para esforzarse más, una cualidad particular que el chico había desarrollado con los años debido a su posición de hijo ilegítimo de Lord Eddard Stark y por eso en muchos aspectos Jon Snow era muy maduro para su edad y más aún con sus escasos 12 años.

La satisfacción de un último ataque al muñeco de paja lo elevaba a la cima de sus metas, un solo movimiento directo al corazón falso y Jon sonrió ampliamente, pocas veces lo hacía como en esta oportunidad… pero su dulce victoria fue interrumpida por una voz, una extraña voz.

 **-** _ **Se acerca el invierno.**_

Ante la rara voz que interrumpió su triunfo, el joven Jon se dio vuelta y se puso en posición de ataque, no había podido reconocer la voz y no sabía quién estaba ahí, observándolo, espiándolo. Giró con su inocente espada de madera lista para atacar a quien quiera que fuese, pero no había nadie. Podía escuchar un respiro, no era el suyo, sus sentidos estaban alerta, volvió a girar y no había nadie, era frustrante.

La luz del amanecer ya estaba alumbrando toda Invernalia y su sentido de obligación por descubrir quién lo espiaba se incrementaba cada vez, no podía ser ninguno de sus hermanos ellos no acostumbraban madrugar tan temprano para entrenar.

- _ **Se acerca el invierno.**_

Jon se dio vuelta justo para situar un imperceptible movimiento que observó en su espalda, caminó hacia a la izquierda para no prevenir a la persona que se encontraba allí, justo vió una blanca sonrisa, sin mostrar ninguna satisfacción de que había descubierto al fisgón, lo encaro de su escondite, lo derribo con la mayor facilidad y estando su presa en el piso lo apunto con su aparente inofensiva espada, cuando vió quien era, su indignación no se reflejó en su rostro.

 **-** _ **Robb? Qué haces acá?**_

 _ **-Tu, que crees?**_

Robb alejó a Jon sin menor dificultad y se levantó de la nieve que había quedado en todo su grueso abrigo.

 **-** _ **Tienes prohibido entrenar Jon, qué crees qué estás haciendo tú? Y además en serio crees que puedes vencer a un caminante blanco con tu espada de juguete?**_

La burla de Robb Stark era un reclamo en cada letra.

 **-** _ **Yo no soy Brandon al que puedes asustar con tus historias de caminantes blancos.**_

 _ **-Y si fueran ciertas las historias? Dime, usarías esa espada de juguete?**_

Jon bajó la cabeza, no le gustaba ser visto como un ingenuo y su hermano tenía puntos claros en su reclamo.

- _ **No, claro que no, pero tú no eres un caminante blanco y si yo tengo prohibido entrenar tú tienes prohibido salir de casa.**_

Robb se rascó la nuca siendo evidenciado de su salida, más bien excusa para dejar la casa Stark, llevaba castigado 3 días leyendo tediosa, cansada, aburridora y complicada historia de linaje familiar, sentir a Jon escabullirse al patio trasero no sólo había sido un descubrimiento fantástico sino la mejor idea para respirar aire frío pero deliciosamente con sabor a libertad.

 **-** _ **Papá no se dará cuenta, quieres tener un desafío de verdad?, digo, si es que piensas que no soy tan digno rival como tu amigo aquí de paja.**_

Ésta vez la burla era en cada letra y Jon se dejó picar, después de todo vencer a Robb a tempranas horas de la mañana era algo que no podía dejar escapar, aun le quedaba el tiempo suficiente antes de que los demás Stark despertaran.

 **-** _ **Comienzo yo, Robb?**_

En posición de ataque Jon retó a Robb, astuto como sólo podía ser él, le dio otra espada, una grande para pelear.

 **-** _ **Las señoritas primero Jon.**_

Robb sabía que cuando Jon entrenaba se lo tomaba muy en serio y lejos de tener algún problema serio con su hermano- de la misma edad- le gustaba hacerlo enfadar después de todo para él Jon se enfadada de todo y todo lo tomaba como ofensa suprema así que hacerse el payaso con él era muy fácil.

Pero la altanería y el chistesito le duro poco, Jon venció a Robb en menos de dos minutos, lo derribó atacando feroz y certeramente lo hizo caer, el chico yacía en el duro hielo, sorprendido y con un dolor fuerte en su espalda baja por la caída, ahora, además del ego lastimado Robb estaba seguro que tendría un horrible cardenal en el trasero. Jon no sólo había mejorado sus movimientos sino que los había perfeccionado.

 _ **-Ok, ok, tu ganas ..ow…tu ganas…**_

Robb se levantó lentamente y la sonrisa de Jon pudo visualizarse otra vez.

- _ **Desde cuando te volviste tan bueno con las espadas eh?**_

El inevitable frote que hacía Robb a su trasero lastimado no le advirtió que el tiempo se les estaba agotando para que vuelvan a sus respectivas camas y fingir que ambos habían tenido un buen descanso.

- _ **Tomare eso como un halago.**_

Jon se cruzó de brazos digno por su hazaña, no recordaba la última vez que le había ganado a Robb practicando a las espadas.

- _ **Oh si, Jon eres bueno…pero…apuesto que aun sigues siendo el mismo lento al correr.**_

Robb partió con velocidad no vista antes por su hermano en dirección al norte, sin rumbo y sin previo aviso solo espontaneidad al impulso de retarlo, Jon no podía creer lo que veía, Robb estaba loco eso ya no lo dudaba pero por otro lado sus piernas querían correr a la par de él y ganarle.

Estas competencias se estaban haciendo a menudo peligrosas entre los chicos es por es que Lady Catelyn- la madre de Robb- los había castigado a ambos con no más de competencias absurdas, ambos fueron destinados a sus obligaciones más tediosas: La de Jon dejar de entrenar y la de Robb leer y sólo leer sobre historia, la mujer creyó que confinados a su tres días de castigo los chicos entenderían, pero debido a que este era su tercer día de castigo, era claro, que la sanción no fue tan efectiva como ella creyó que lo sería.

Jon no resistió la oferta y rápidamente empezó a correr para dar alcance a Robb, ensimismados por su afán de ganar no se dieron cuenta del tiempo ni la distancia- los rayos de sol ya alumbraban todo el lugar- ya estaban lejos de casa y fue Jon quien alerto a Robb de su descuido de ambos.

\- _**Robb distensión.**_

 _ **-Te rindes?**_

 _ **-Robb, para.**_

 _ **-Di que te rindes Jon.**_

 _ **-Espera Robb, ya estamos lejos debemos volver.**_

 _ **-Dilo Jon, dilo, te vencí.**_

Jon a veces se sorprendía de lo inmaduro que era su hermano pero no lo culpaba, después de todo era el primogénito varón, estaba casi en su deber ser así. Riéndose ante el infantilismo de su hermano Jon se detuvo y cuando Robb vió que lo hizo empezó a saltar de alegría.

- _ **Lo hice! lo hice!**_

Snow cruzó sus brazos en señal que su hermano estaba exagerando, no había sido una victoria, él se había retirado y con la sensata razón de volver a casa, estaba a punto de decirle lo ridículo que se veía cuando de repente Robb desapareció del hielo y se hundió en él porque se había roto, estaban parados bajo aguas termales que se habían congelado en la noche pero que por la mañanas volvían a hervir y el hielo se descongelaba rápidamente, un proceso que ninguno conocía porque jamás habían ido tan lejos de casa.

\- _**Robb!**_

Jon corrió para auxiliar a su hermano, sin importarle que el hielo estaba frágil para él también y que en poco tiempo él también podría hundirse como Robb.

- _ **Sostente! Robb, dame la mano, dámela!.**_

Robb trató de controlar sus patadas pues el agua si bien estaba caliente él estar fuera hacía que la helada y lo mojado lo volviera más pesado.

- _ **Jon, cuidado! Se va a romper! Vetee!**_

 _ **-ROBB SOSTENTE, TOMA MI MANO, AHORA!**_

La orden no fue para dudar en obedecer y Robb hizo caso. Jon lo arrastró a la superficie y mientras ambos escuchaban el hielo desquebrajarse por el peso corrieron más rápido que en su competencia llegando a suelo nevado y firme y debidamente exhaustos.

Tratando de recuperar la fuerza y la sensatez de su casi muerte ambos estaban botados lado a lado, asustados por lo vivido ambos no decían ni una palabra hasta que Robb dijo muy sincero:

- _ **Demonios Jon, ahora también mejoraste en correr y salvar vidas?**_

Jon rió ante el gimoteo de su hermano y cuando volteó su cabeza para ver a Robb éste rió por que la pequeña aventura resultó ser una gran aventura digna para contar a sus hermanos menores y que los vean como los valientes y temerarios Stark, estaban riendo a voz alta y no hubieran parado de su trance de no ser por Robb volvió a interrumpir.

- _ **Ok, Jon, tu ganas…ganador absoluto.**_

Jon no pudo evitar poner una cara de satisfacción ante el carácter sincero aunque bromista de su hermano y volvió a sonreír, este día había sonreído muchas veces y se sentía bien, pero la risa duro poco porque no pasó ni cinco minutos y el magnificente Edd Stark los encontró montado en su caballo junto con dos hombres más y por supuesto con su esposa, Catelyn al lado.

Robb tragó duro y puso cara de cervatillo asustado cuando miró a sus padres mientras que Jon sólo bajo la mirada, lejos de sentirse culpable el chico sentía una gran frustración por fallar ante un impulso de su edad, después de todo sólo era un niño y aunque a él le costaba admitirlo los chicos a esa edad es cuando más se equivocaban al accionar.

 **TIENE**

 **-** _ **Se dan cuenta de lo tontos que han sido!, se dan cuenta acaso!**_

 _ **-Sí mamá.**_

 _ **-Si mamá, qué?!: Si mamá te desobedecí?, Si mamá salí sin pedir permiso? Si mamá pude haber muerto por caer del deshielo?!, responde Robb Stark.**_

Catelyn estaba dando su mejor regaño a su adorado hijo mayor mientras Robb se cambiaba la ropa mojada por una seca y se quedaba sin palabras, sabía que había cometido un error.

- _ **Robb sólo me siguió, él no quería seguir corriendo fui yo quien…**_

 _ **-Jon, basta.**_

Edd interrumpió la mentira, conocía a sus hijos como la palma de sus manos y sabía que el niño estaba mintiendo y no permitiría eso.

- _ **No soporto las mentiras y ningún hijo mío va a ser un mentiroso, ni por tratar de encubrir los errores de su hermanos y menos va a mentirme en la cara, creo estar haciendo un mejor trabajo como padre, o no es así Jon?**_

Edd se paró delante del chico que lucía muy avergonzado, el imponente Edd sabía que las intenciones de Jon era sólo agradar en casa, ser un hijo modelo pero ser un encubridor sólo para dejar bien parado a Robb no lo permitiría.

 **-** _ **Lo siento señor.**_

Edd cerró los ojos en frustración, la veneración que el chico sentía hacia su persona era palpable pero innecesaria, él lo veía como a su hijo propio, trataba de hacerlo sentir igual que a los demás pero al parecer no era suficiente.

- _ **Ambos han desobedecido el castigo que les dio su madre.**_

Jon levantó la mirada y miro a Catelyn, a diferencia de su padre la mujer parecía querer desollarlo vivo, su mirada iracunda y fría era el reflejo de su odio por poner en riesgo al mayor de sus tesoros que de seguro era lo peor que podría haber hecho hasta ahora, además de ser el constante recuerdo de la infidelidad de Edd, por eso justamente había intentado echarse la culpa y no meter en más problemas a Robb pero como bien su padre le había dicho, eso no era lo correcto, ni honorable ni digno accionar para un Stark que aunque no se notara, en este momento se sentía todo un Stark, gracias a su padre, por supuesto.

 _ **-Voy a darles un escarmiento a ambos, quiero que vayan a mi habitación ahora mismo y esperen por mí.**_

Robb comenzó a lagrimear pero Jon aceptó sin dar oposición, camino junto a su hermano dirigiéndose al lugar indicado. Cuando estuvieron solos, Catelyn tuvo unas palabras con su esposo.

 **-** _ **Mi hijo pudo haber muerto y ahora quieres castigarlo?**_

Edd miro a su esposa y la corrigió de inmediato.

 **-** _ **Nuestro hijo pudo haber muerto y sí voy a castigarlo para que no vuelva cometer una tontería como esta.**_

Antes de salir de la habitación de los chicos dijo:

 _ **-Por si no te has dado cuenta Jon también pudo haber muerto pero fue él quien salvó a Robb sino ahora estaría ahogado en las aguas termales del Norte.**_

Dejando a Catelyn con la boca cerrada y encolerizada por darse cuenta que le debía un favor al bastardo, el respetable y justo Edd salió al encuentro con sus hijos.

Cuando entró a la habitación los dos estaban firmes y parados en el centro, Edd dejó a Jon mirando una esquina de la pared y tomó a Robb por su muñeca para dirigirlo a su cama, el chico no paraba de lagrimear, lo puso sobre sus rodillas, bajó sus pantalones y la ropa hasta los tobillos viendo con negativas el reciente cardenal que su hijo tenía en su nalga derecha, Edd prosiguió a dar firmes golpes en la nalga izquierda de Robb.

- _ **Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! No quiero saber más desobediencias Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! No quiero más de sus tontos retos entre ustedes Plasss! Plasss! Y por supuesto nada de ponerse en peligro Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Debes ser más cuidadoso con tu vida Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Pudiste haber muerto Robb Stark, pudiste haber muerto Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Y si no te importa perder la vida en una tontería por tu mal juicio al menos piensa en la vida de los demás Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Pensaste en que Jon pudo haberse lastimado? Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Pensaste en él? Debes ser más juicioso hijo Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss!**_

 _ **Nuevo tamaño! Nuevo tamaño! Nuevo tamaño! Nuevo tamaño! Nuevo tamaño! Nuevo tamaño! Nuevo tamaño! Nuevo tamaño! Nuevo tamaño! Nuevo tamaño!**_

Cuando Edd terminó la paliza subió la ropa y los pantalones de su hijo, lo incorporó y Robb se aferró en un asfixiante abrazo de su padre, llorando a mares sin poder calmarse, quería el cariño de su progenitor, sabía que había hecho muy mal y que las cosas pudieron haber terminado peor.

 **-** _ **Está bien Robb, ya terminó, ya acabe contigo.**_

Levanto el rostro de su hijo que veía el piso y le dio un beso en su frente.

 **-** _ **Todo perdonado hijo, pero no olvides la lección un día no estaré para cuidarlos y ustedes deberán hacerlo por su cuenta, debes pensar siempre en la repercusión de tus actos por más pequeños e inocentes que parezcan.**_

 _ **-Si papá, seré bueno.**_

 _ **-Ya lo eres, ya lo eres.**_

Edd se aferró a su pequeño, su pequeño y futuro Señor de Invernalia, retiró las lágrimas con los pulgares derechos y lo mandó a estudiar con el Maestre Luwin, saliendo con la conciencia limpia Robb salió frotándose las posaderas, sabía que estudiar sentado todo el día de hoy sería un recordatorio extra de sus malos juicios.

 **-** _ **Jon ...**_

Jon salió de su esquina y sin necesidad de ninguna palabra se colocó en frente de su padre la decepción en sí mismo por fallarle saltaba a la vista.

 **-** _ **Sabes que no quiero castigarte Jon, no debería hacerlo, tu no incitaste a Robb a que corrieran hacia el norte, verdad?**_

El chico admiraba mucho a su padre no sólo por lo justo que era sino por ser un sabio conocedor de cada acción no vista de sus hijos.

 _ **-No señor.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero lo seguiste y eso fue muy malo Jon, no debiste hacerlo y menos querer encubrirlo.**_

Jon cerró los ojos ante las palabras, se alejó de su padre y agarró la vara delgada que estaba en la mesa se la entregó, bajó sus pantalones y se agachó para que lo castigara. Asombrado por su acción Edd se desconcertó ante su hijo, sólo una vez había usado la temible vara para castigar a sus hijos y había sido a Robb, a quien castigo con ese instrumento, cuando en una de sus luchas y prácticas con espadas le había dicho a Jon que era un bastardo y que nunca jamás sería el Señor de Invernalia por serlo.

Sin esperar más tiempo Edd desechó la vara tirándola la piso, levantó fácilmente por la cintura a Jon, que era mucho más delgado que Robb, y lo puso en su regazo, al igual que hizo con él, repartió firmes y certeros golpes al trasero desnudo.

- _ **No más desobediencias Jon Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! No dejes influenciarte por los demás ni siquiera por tus hermanos Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! No vuelvas a querer mentir ni por tus hermanos Jon, ni por tus hermanos Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss! Plasss!**_

Edd termino rápido y no había sido ni la mitad de duro que fue con Robb, secretamente para él castigar al pequeño Jon Snow era más doloroso que con cualquiera de sus hijos, el hombre era muy sobreprotector con el niño y causarle más sufrimiento además del estigma de su origen le causaba una terrible aflicción.

Cuando lo incorporo Jon no tenía ni una lágrima sólo veía a su padre muy callado y Edd se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de su pequeño.

- _ **Gracias por salvar a tu hermano, Jon, fuiste muy valiente y estoy infinitamente agradecido y orgulloso de ti.**_

En cuanto acabó de decir esas palabras el niño no pudo aguantar más y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, las palabras más anheladas que su ser quería oír fueron dichas y volvió a sonreír, se sentía feliz.

Edd se dio cuenta del impacto que sus palabras tenían en su hijo, lo abrazó por unos minutos y lo separó diciendo:

- _ **A estudiar con el maestre Luwin.**_

Jon se permitió hacer un puchero insatisfecho ante la orden, no habían sido tantas palmadas como se las dio a su hermano pero igual las nalgadas de su padre no eran fáciles para su trasero.

- _ **Vamos…Se Acerca el Invierno…**_

Y diciendo el lema de la casa Stark, ambos, padre e hijo salieron a sus quehaceres cotidianos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!  
**


End file.
